minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/What if Minecraft got a TV Series?
Ok, i am going to post my thoughts about a TV Show based on Minecraft. Yes, i will discuss obviously some stuff, uh, like the characters and plot or yeah the general stuff about this show, btw. Anyway, here's the info, enjoy!: Have any of you guys ever wondered how a TV Show based on Minecraft would even be like? Well, the show obviously wouldn't be real but a movie certainly could been, and i will do a blog about the movie idea tomorrow, btw. However, about this show. Tho, what if it will ruin like all videos on YouTube that have to do with Minecraft IF the show exists, even, hm? There are many Minecraft Videos that i like to imagine can be a TV Show together, yeah, i imagine some channels that have Minecraft Videos with stories, i like to believe that ExplodingTNT and Orepros' Videos for example are taking place in the first seasons, yeah, those are the first episodes and seasons. And other YouTubers like Element Animation and Slamacow for example, is what i believe is in the modern seasons as it isn't "If (Something" Or whatever, tho, many Minecraft Animations and such i like to imagine is a Minecraft TV Show, together, anyway, about, y'know, this blog's show. It is like a spin-off OR a "REAL" Show, if it would ever had been made, or, at least i would create it. Ok, i might get to the point. The Story: The Minecraft TV Show is taking place on a planet called "Minecraftia" which looks like a square version of earth, and, everything that is inside it is square as well. Every living creature, humans and animals, including the monsters, are called "Minecraftians" which is obviously some sort of humanoid alien, tho, they might not be aliens as we lives in a planet and aren't aliens, so, as they also got clouds and a blue sky and such stuff we have, they seems to at least be a mix with both humans and aliens due to their special abilities. However about the main plots: Steve and the other characters are doing many funny stuff and go on silly, yet, entertaining adventures in almost every episode. It is also average to say tho about Herobrine, as he hates everybody and everything. Yet, they live in such a peaceful planet. The Voice Actors: I actually have NO Idea who would voice the characters, tho, some voices should be from any versions of the characters in YouTube Videos, if those YouTube voices would accept to even work, or anything like that, on the show. Ok, if anybody is interested or want to say, feel free to say your thoughts in the comments who the voices would be like, hm? Ok. The Characters: Steve: Steve is the show's main protagonist. And, according to his personality: Steve is adventurous, brave, awkward, smart, dumb (sometimes), funny, nice, rude (sometimes), jerky (sometimes), and even cool. Being the main protagonist, btw, Steve is not like everybody else, and, not good enough. Everybody else finds Steve to be weird, and he rarely gets any respect from any Minecraftian at all. Despite this tho, however, Steve loves almost everybody he meets. Except for Herobrine, tho. Steve loves animals, but, it might not explain how he is even killing animals in the game, sometimes. Steve is often causing trouble by accidents and it causes adventures. Steve is for sure, always happy to help his friends and new friends. Steve also have an ability to speak with animals. Alex: Alex (Sometimes called "Alexandra" mostly by Steve, however.) is a friend of Steve, but, unfortunately, as she is close to be Steve's Sister, she usually messes around with Steve. Alex, also, is the favorite to Notch, between herself and Steve. Alex usually insults Steve and, at times tho, says that she is way better then him. Alex is liked by pretty much living creature in Minecraftia. Luckily, Alex is helping Steve at times, and actually DOES love Steve in a friendly or romantic way. Alex is also an animal lover as well, just like Steve. She do sometimes actually have some shown moments where she does help Steve and that she might at times as shown, have a crush on Steve. Notch: Notch is the adoptive Father of Steve and Alex. Yet, Notch is VERY abusive towards Steve and almost never cares about Steve, not even if he gets injured or badly treated at all. Notch prefers Alex over Steve. Notch claims that he is the creator of Minecraft, and, that it means that he is the real God of it. At random times, when Notch says that he even is a God, he do gets electrocuted by lighting. However, Notch says that he was just being unlucky. He is also well loved for being the king or God of Minecraft, so obviously right. He have his dead or undead Brother, Herobrine, who somehow turned evil, too. Notch is very greedy and narcissistic as it is seen, sometimes, too. However, Notch can act very childish and often plays with toys or eats candy. He also is obsessed with money. Also, he do hangs out with Steve and the others but only for his own selfish reasons. Notch does actually have a heart, but, he would rather boss even Jeb around, as Jeb is even his assistant. He do have his heroic moments, tho. And keep in mind, this version of Notch is NOT at all similiar to Notch, irl. This Minecraft Version of Notch is just different. Professor Liber: Professor Liber is the deuteragonist in the show and is the closest character to be Steve's best friend. As Liber is the deuteragonist, he is the smartest one in the duo and the group. Liber CAN even talk, unlike other Villagers, and, he share some similiar stuff with Dr. Trayaurus from DanTDM's Videos. Liber is a normal looking librarian villager, btw. And he have an obsession with emeralds, like most villagers. He also hates Zombies, because they kill villagers, and, Liber fears Zombies. Liber is good at creating stuff and coming up with good ideas during their adventures, usually having good plans. Liber have even helped Steve out of sad moments, and Liber seems to care about Steve, ALOT! Liber's nose will shake when he is sneezing. Reuben: Reuben is Steve's pet pig. He seems to be based on a character with the exactly same name from a game called "Minecraft: Story Mode" and, coincidentally, both of them are pet pigs of the main characters. Reuben can only oink, obviously, and he loves carrots. Steve understands Reuben's oinks and often talks with him. Reuben is good at sniffing, just like dogs do. He seems to be good to find truffles, as that is what pigs does. He is good at even help and Reuben got some minor secrets. He is acting like a dog more then a pig, tho, but he is a really, and very clean, good little piggy. Jeb: Jeb is Notch's assistant and often gets bossed around by Notch. Jeb have a love/hate relationship with Notch because of that. Jeb is of course, and for sure, a little grumpy. Actually, Jeb works with Notch in his home or whatever. Jeb can get easily annoyed by Notch, Steve, Alex, etc. Tho, he is gentle to most people. Jeb wishes to become the owner instead, inside Notch's house or building, whatever. Jeb is also easily depressed. Snowy: Snowy is a normal-looking Snow Golem. Snowy is a girl, tho. People finds Snowy to be ugly or scary due to her face, and, her relationship with Steve is looking neutral, as both seems ignored by everybody else or hated by others. Snowy is sometimes seen without her pumpkin on her head, yet, she doesn't want to remove her pumpkin, so, it's not often she is without it. Snowy wants a boyfriend, no matter what species, Snow Golem or not. She can throw snowballs and, also, leave snow behind herself, wherever she goes. She is even avoiding rain or water, since it can kill Snow Golems like herself. And wherever there's trouble, she uses her snowballs, only for them to not kill anything alive. Snowy can't go on adventures with her friends IF it is not safe for her species, which is a reason why she is left behind sometimes. Herobrine: Herobrine is the show's main antagonist, who is also the dead/undead brother of Notch. Herobrine seems to be the most DANGEROUS villain of any media, almost everybody else, even other villains, fears Herobrine very much. Herobrine have many powers and is immortal, he is sometimes killing his minions, but not his trio, and Herobrine gets angry so easily. Herobrine is usually telling his monsters to attack the heroes, which, fortunately, never gets finished at all. Herobrine loves to ruin for everybody else and to kill others, and he is the owner, tho, for his castle, which he lives inside. And alot of Monsters in there is worshipping Herobrine. Even if Herobrine seems to hate everybody else, he do have a soft spot, somewhat, for The Monster Trio. The reason can be that he never kills them, unlike the generic monsters that works for him, as The Monster Trio just gets abused as a punishment. The Monster Trio: The Monster Trio is, as you guessed it, a trio of Monsters. The Monsters are a skeleton, zombie, and a creeper. Those three are the only Monsters that Herobrine haven't named, as these, as seen, is just referred as Skeleton, Zombie, and Creeper, respectively, tho. Skeleton is the leader of the trio and is the only Female of them, she is also quite smarter, even if so, Skeleton do love some jokes, unless IF the jokes is offending to her. Zombie is her first assistant, which can sometimes mess with her, yet, they do have a thing for each other, at these times, it may be a hint that they have crushes on each other. And Creeper is Skeleton's second assistant, who can't speak, he is only able to do hissing sounds just like normal Creepers, and, besides the times he have exploded to attack, he is still alive, somewhat. Herobrine is often yelling at them and punishing them for every time they fails to nearly murder Steve and his friends. They fear Herobrine, due to how powerful he is, obviously. And Creeper can even do hissing sounds when he is usually laughing, and The Monster Trio is very bad at catching Steve and Company, as their plans is usually backfired. Usually, too, they are too stupid to understand a few stuff, yet, they are the smartest of Herobrine's Monsters, as the former two Monsters are the only talking Monsters of Herobrine. The other Monsters isn't able to talk, however. And those three monsters is also quite similiar to Team Rocket from Pokémon. Creeper is also at times nice, as he isn't always hanging out with the other two, Creeper might be dangerous, yet, he likes to spend his time to do other stuff. Still, The Monster Trio are evil as they worships Herobrine. The Iron Golems: The Iron Golems are like The Police Officers of Minecraftia, yet, they are very blind and misunderstood, usually. Even if misunderstood, they are good at fighting, and, they can either kill Monsters, or, send them to jail. The Iron Golems is at times talking, and their fights causes the others in Minecraftia to learn to never mess with The Iron Golems. The Iron Golems always wants to help, yet, they are a little clumsy, but they would always want to help, however, none of them plans to catch Herobrine, besides, he got too much powers to be taken down. Herobrine's Monsters: Herobrine's Monsters works for Herobrine, they are an army of many kinds of Monsters. At randomness and funny times, Herobrine is using random names at some of them, and, he somewhat can know the differences, even if none of them is able to talk. And they is usually killed even, Herobrine doesn't have remorse after killing anybody, tho. They can also do missions, but, they usually finds victims all by themselves, they only appears at night, however, since the sun in the day will burn them up to death, otherwise. Villagers: They lives inside villages, and one Villager, which is just called "Villager" is aware of Steve, and yeah his Friends as well. The Villagers is afraid of Monsters, actually just Zombies, and they will die if Iron Golems won't help of course. Villagers have many different personalities. Random People: Besides those Villagers, Random People also lives in Minecraftia, which are Minecraftians which lives in cities. They are the normal citizens characters in tv shows, tho. And some guest starring characters, which is also random, is appearing at times in the show. Wolfie: A wolf/dog which is like a pet. It is unknown who owns him, yet, he have a red collar around his neck. Wolfie is good friends with Reuben and Wolfie can attack Monsters easily, unless if they are too strong. He doesn't need any leash tho, unless if it is for obvious reasons. Kitty: A black and white tuxedo cat which is also without owner. He is Wolfie's best friend and just like Wolfie, Kitty is good friends with Reuben as well. Kitty is unaware that Creepers have fears of cats/ocelots, so, he always gets confused when Creepers runs away from him, including Creeper himself. Kitty have been useful alot, and Kitty is seen at random times, too. Etc. (IF other characters, there obviously would, since guest stars, duh!) Even More Info: This show is comedy-themed and is rated PG. I am not sure which Channel it should be airing, btw. Yet, there is alot of references in the show and sometimes songs. Some soundtracks from the real game can be heard in some episodes. And yeah it is also action-themed as there's fighting scenes at times. This show will also add new species, even those who wasn't even introduced in Minecraft, yet, coincidence is maybe that will in future. Some Minecraftians might have their skins as references to characters from other media, which can be seen during the backgrounds or stuff like that. And as Minecraft is a Swedish Game, Minecraftia, or, obviously the country where the show takes place in, might be based of Sweden, probably it is the Minecraft Version of Sweden. And ok i seriously have no other idea what to type but there should be much more, anyway. That's all yes! So, this is my thoughts about, uh, the info of this "Minecraft TV Show" thing. Sorry if it wasn't sounding good or something, i tried my best, ok? Anyway, phew. Exhausting, eh? Still, feel free to comment and tell me your opinions, also, tomorrow, i will do a blog about a Minecraft Movie idea, and a movie irl MIGHT be made, still, i will type what i think should start to be added, or what the movie should need. Still, i hope ya did enjoyed, if it worked, and this is Steve, saying thanks for reading and watching, bye! Category:Blog posts